Under The Cherry Blossom Tree
by superduperizee
Summary: He just needed her to wait. In reference to Chapter 282 of the manga. GrayXJuvia


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Ü

Under The Cherry Blossom Tree

The oldest cherry blossom tree in the City of Crocus witnessed a lot of relationships bloom through the course of its life.

It was there when a young boy promised forever to a pretty little girl. It was also there when the boy fulfilled his promise to his loved one in a form of marriage proposal. It was also there when the couple were relaxing and enjoying the view of their healthy grandchildren goofing around.

It was not all sweetness that the beautiful tree had seen. Sometimes, there are harsh and painful memories as well. The aging tree saw break-ups, fights and people taking out their anger or frustration. It took sight of liters of tears streaming down from different people's faces.

The tree remained standing tall, still astounding despite its age. It would continue to be part of everyone's relationships towards others as long as it is there.

And today, the legendary tree will witness another story, this time, about two mages of a well-known guild.

He needed to clear things up.

After his conversation with Erza, the ice mage needed to talk to Juvia. Gray wasn't one for words, but at least he has to say something, if she should hold on or not.

He still wasn't sure what to say to her today. They are going to meet up and talk. No distractions, especially Lyon. His sempai was the last one he needed in this situation.

Damn, he didn't know what hit him to invite her to talk to him so right now, as he was walking to their meeting place, he was getting an eerie feeling that he needed to back out.

No. He shouldn't. Juvia might be waiting for him already. The only way to get out of this mess is through it.

All he has to do was to think clearly.

Yes, that's all he should do but, from the moment he saw the water mage standing under a huge and colorful tree waiting for him, all thoughts of his should-have-been speeches were washed away and his brain felt like it was hibernating.

She smiled at him. For some reason, he was quite affected by the smile and her presence as well.

"Hey," Gray started, telling his brain to not start being an ass today.

"Good morning Gray-Sama… You said we needed to talk. About what, exactly?" the young lady, still smiling with a faint blush on her cheeks, asked the man in front of her.

Gray took a deep breath and hope he wouldn't be a jerk for saying what he's going to say next.

"Listen Juvia, I've known… no, I've noticed your… errr… how do I put it? Ummm… affections towards me…" He mentally punched himself for being so incoherent.

Juvia, on the other hand was giggling. She never saw Gray nervous or whatever you call his behavior right now, apart from the times he really screwed up when Erza was around.

"Juvia thinks Gray-Sama is cute when he is stuttering…" That's all that ever left her lips before she saw her beloved sighing, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose between two of his fingers.

Juvia was not dumb. She knew he'd known her feelings for a while now and acknowledging them is pretty much the hardest part of their conversation right now. The water mage loved her Gray-Sama very much and she doesn't want him to have a hard time talking to her.

She grinned at him and continued their chat. "Gray-Sama, so you noticed them. Thank you. You already admitted the existence of my feelings. May Juvia know what you think of them?"

It was more than a help to Gray. At least she was smart enough to continue their… heart to heart talk. That, or she just really loved him to the point she was making this easy for him.

This was harder than he thought. "Honestly, I don't know. I appreciate the fact that someone cares for me the way you do but I don't know what to think of it. I'm sorry."

"Oh." It was all Juvia managed to say.

For a minute or so, there was only silence between the two of them. Long, agonizing, deafening silence. It was definitely awkward.

There. Congratulations Gray for being such a scumbag nakama.

The tension rose and the water mage decided to speak once again, this time her voice a little weaker.

"What else do you want to talk about?"

Good thing she asked. He needed to know. Gathering up air and sighing deeply, Gray answered her question with a question.

"Why me? There are so many guys worthy of your feelings?"

She smiled sadly. "Why you? You showed Juvia clear skies, remember? I've been wanting them for so long. That, and a thousand more reasons why. Or perhaps I can't really explain why."

"One last question, Gray- Sama?" the young lady asked for permission to which Gray nodded as approval.

"How do you feel about me?"

This was the one question he wanted to avoid for as long as possible. Perhaps, it was inevitable.

"Juvia, I like you. I like your quirkiness and antics. I like you in a platonic way. I don't know if it's going anywhere, bloom like yours or just as it is right this very moment. If it will, good for you, better for both of us. At this moment, it hasn't."

The ice mage could tell that Juvia was sad. He has to say it. That's what he felt right? Right?

Somehow, he didn't like the thought of her being sad and lonely again. He needed her to stop dwelling in the past and live in the present. He liked her platonically. Right after he said that, he doubted what came out from his mouth. Maybe he liked her more than a friend, his heart already knew but his douche bag brain doesn't want to acknowledge yet.

Without thinking once again, he looked up at the breath-taking tree, opened his mouth and began talking.

"Look at this tree. Judging from its appearance, I bet it is two to three hundred years old now. I won't guarantee you anything, but if ever, wait, just wait for me to realize what I have. For now, let's remain good friends. Deal? The tree is watching us."

The blue-haired mage laughed light-heartedly at his supposed humor. She guessed she really loved him that much to agree with his crazy covenant. She picked two leaves from the tree and gave one to him as a sign of their agreement.

"I'll wait. I promise I'll remain faithful."

For the first time during their conversation, Gray smiled genuinely.

As for Juvia, she would not forget about it. Especially her promise, under this eye-catching Cherry Blossom tree. She would surely come back to Crocus with the promise fulfilled.

And so the old tree managed to witness another promise on the way to fulfillment or breakage. And tomorrow it shall witness another promise, another happy ending or another drama.

End.

A/N: Hello! I felt compelled to write a story before my 20th birthday. Thank you for reading. This was in reference to Fairy Tail Chapter 282.


End file.
